elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Armor Rating/Damage Reduction People have been crafting armor with rediculously high armor ratings (1,800+) using potions and enchantments. At such a high level is it even making a difference? Isn't there a max damage reduction in place (like 80%) making high armor ratings impracticle. What armor rating would be needed to meet the max damage reduction requirements? Beorn Saxon (talk) 20:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Max damage absorbing threshold is 567 armor. Could anyone elaborate a bit on that? It means that if an enemy can´t do more than 567 damage, you´re technically invincible? Dairydian (talk) 23:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) 567 armor rating will give you a 80% reduction of physical damage(damage reduction cap). So, does this mean that light armour could provide the same protection as heavy armour if it's upgraded enough? 'Cause I'm gettin' pretty tired of of my Daedric gear affecting my sprinting.... - Erik the Mad (talk) 21:16, March 17, Yes, light armour can provide the same protection as heavy, for very little weight whatsoever. After the armour is upgraded past 567, all armour ratings only offer an 80% reduction in damage. Therefore, light armour, even elven, can provide the same armour rating. Also, about your stamina problem, the perk that makes light armour weightless is easier to access, as only level 50 is required to gain the perk, compared with level 70 in heavy armour. Also, light armour generally uses up less stamina anyway... The only problem with this is that you require more upgrades on light armour to max it out, but with the right perks on both smithing and light armour, this can be achieved. Hope this was useful!Quantumblue18 (talk) 18:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Quantumblue18 Why is the armor cap not mentioned in the article?? 05:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Asthetics Do people actually like the way Dwarvern/Elvish/Daedric/Dragon/Glass/and Orcish Equipment looks? I suppose they must but why? I really dislike them, I feel they are overstylized and wouldn't function as well as Steel or Iron items. Can someone tell me why they like them as I genuinely cannot think of any reason. Answer: Because people are varied and have varied tastes. If everyone liked the same thing, we would only need one type of anything. Quite the boring world it would be. Leveling Do the weapons and armor level up in game as you do? Will a set of armor get stronger with each level your character does even if you don't train with it? or is it set Tbone11 (talk) 22:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Your overall level has no effect on armor, however armor rating will go up with the corrosponding light or heavy armor skill. The only other way to raise an armor rating of an armor is to refine it at a work bench. The increaae is based on your smithing skill and any active effects that raise smithing. These are not retroactive and you will have to re-refine the armor again to get these effects. 11:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) How does it work? What does armor rating mean, exactly? I've seen some really high armor ratings (100+) in screenshots/videos and I'm not sure what to make of it. Say I have an armor rating of 50, does that reduce incoming damage by 50 points, by 50% or 50 something else ? --Rooker75 (talk) 07:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Since the cap is somewhere around 400 or 500, I would assume that the armor rating is some kind of sliding scale as opposed to straight reduction or a straight percentage based on the rating. Tyrasis (talk) 05:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Advantages/Disadvantages Having a greater number of perks is listed as an advantage of Heavy and having fewer is a disadvantage of Light. It seems the opposite could easily be argued, mainly that by having fewer perks, you can more easily maximize the use you get out of your armor. Heavy only has 2 more perks than Light, one of those is useless if you don't use unarmed attacks, and the other (cushioned) is pretty situational and requires the unarmed perk. Frankly, the perk comparison seems pretty pointless as the differences are pretty neutral. On the other hand, the weightless perk for Light is level 50 while it's 70 for Heavy; that seems like a more important comparison. Tyrasis (talk) 05:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I know it's old, but the advatnages disadvantages doesn't apply anymore, especially with the newer expansions. Generally everyone should already know that since both light and heavy reach the armor cap easily it doesn't matter which one you choose for protection purposes. It's a matter of looks, you can pretty much ignore all of the other advantages/disadvantages. 13:17, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Cultist "Armor" I noticed that Cultist isn't listed under armor sets. That makes some sense since only the mask and gloves provide any increase in armor rating and the robes and boots don't. Nevertheless, for the O.C.D. collector like me it should still be on the list since, as a set, it provides some armor. Inaccuracies I would like to point out to those who are unaware, many of the pages that list entire armor sets are not congruous with (they don't match) pages dedicated to the individual pieces. I'd recommend that one not use the wiki (as is) as a reliable source for this information. In that regard, if anyone has time (myself included), they should find the base armor ratings for various armor pieces and check these against what is currently listed on their respective pages. If I had unlimited time, I'd solve these issues myself right away, but I do not regretfully. Incrognito (talk) 18:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) The resouce needed to upgrade the Studded Armor is Iron Ingot, not Leather as listed on this page. Since the page is locked I cant correct this error. Those responsable for this page, please correct this or unlock the page. 09:09, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Advanced Armor Help ok, I have a question. Does anyone know of any place or mission that you can find/acquire a peice of ebony armor at a level 17? I know if you have a high enough lockpick skill you can find higher valued equipment and you can also smith it with the right level and resources, but I'm too lazy and too low skill in those sections at this time to be able to do these to things. Help would be greatly appreciated! POE master 01:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Does anybody know if using a helmet of +30% bow and gauntlets of +20% bow will give you +50% bow or do you just get the +bonus of the higher of the two pieces of apparel? Ok, both questions... An ebony shield can be found in labarinthyian, in a small antechamber alongside an ancient helmet of the unburned, so it's definitely worth the lock that is holding the iron bars for. As for the percentages, yes they do add together, because if you enchant 4 items with powers that allow a certain school of magic to be cast for 25% less, all spells from that school can be cast for no magika cost, allowing infinite healing and flames Quantumblue18 (talk) 19:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Quantumblue18 Banded iron armor Banded Iron Armor isn't listed on this page. It should be placed under the Cuirass, Heavy section but it isn't. I would enter it in myself, but the page is locked. --Kastera (talk) 00:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Locked but wrong Orcish Armor is 13957, not 13959 (which is the ID for the helmet, which is listed correctly in the section for Orcish Helmet). This article's been locked for at least 4 months, who's in charge of this place? Shields Please replace the complete Shields section by This is shorter, less maintenance and how its done for Weapons. Documentalist (talk) 13:19, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Inaccuracy Specific innaccuracy found: I had both Dwarven Helmet and Falmer Hardened Helm. On this wiki page they are listed as having 18 armor rating. Both were upgraded with perk to legendary (same conditions as in no potions used for either upgrade and level was 100 smithing entire time). Unless I have completely misunderstood how upgrading works, they ought to have the same rating. I also have Ancient Knowledge effect which should leave the Dwarven Helmet with a higher rating, but in fact the Falmer Hardened Helm has the higher rating. This means that one or both of the ratings must be wrong on the wiki.